


Nouvelle génération

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, FIFA World Cup 2018, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Cris et Leo se retrouvent à l'aéroport après leur défaite.





	Nouvelle génération

Ancienne génération

  
Cris était à la fois énervé, déçu et triste. Son équipe avait été éliminée par l'Uruguay en huitième de finale, et ils se retrouvaient maintenant à l'aéroport. Il lui fallait une cuite pour oublier que c'était sa dernière chance de gagner une coupe du monde. Il attendait l'avion, encore au moins une heure avant d'embarquer, alors il s'était posé à la cafétéria de l'aéroport, au prix d'un autographe et d'une photo la serveuse avait accepté de lui donner des bières. Il était dans une sale humeur qu'il pourrait faire fuir les plus courageux. Quelqu'un s'assit lourdement à côté de lui, il l'aurait dégagé s'il ne le connaissait pas. Lionel Messi, son éternel rival, lui aussi avait été éliminé et arraché à son rêve de gagner la coupe du monde.

  
''Leo Messi.''

  
Le plus petit homme se tourna vers lui se tourna vers lui, il était plus tranquille que lui, de la tristesse dans ses yeux, il attrapa une de ses bières et sa mine sembla tout de suite plus fatiguée. Pas de trink, ni de ''santé'', juste deux hommes dépités buvant côte à côte pour noyer leur peine.

  
''Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène, Leo ?''

''Mon dernier verre en tant que footballeur, il est temps de laisser la nouvelle génération prendre la relève.''

''Mbappé ? Le gamin a du talent, comme nous à l'époque.''

''Bref... Je vais te laisser, Cris, rentre bien.''

  
Leo se leva, déposant un billet sur le bar, Cris soupira avant de faire de même et d'attraper le poignet de Messi pour finalement placer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dernière coupe du monde, nouveau départ.

  
Fin


End file.
